Pertemuan
by Lightmaycry
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan antara seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki. Perasaan apakah yang timbul diantara keduanya? Modern day AU One shot, plot maksa.. Pair: Rivamika Rated T for languange.


_Sebuah pertemuan.._

_Pertemuan yang pertama kalinya.._

_Pertemuan dimana tidak ada yang saling kenal.._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Pertemuan**_

_By : Lightmaycry_

_shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

_**Apa setiap pertemuan harus di kisahkan dengan suasana manis dan romantis?**_

_**Apa setiap pertemuan harus memerlukan kata-kata?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan poni yang membelah wajahnya itu berlari mengejar sebuah bus yang baru saja hendak pergi dari sebuah halte.

BRAAK BRAKK

Gadis yang bernama Mikasa Ackerman tersebut menggedor-gedor sisi luar bus agar supir dapat menghentikan mesinnya dan membolehkannya naik. Dan usahanya ternyata tidak sia-sia, bus tersebut berhenti sebelum Mikasa kehabisan nafasnya di pagi hari itu.

Pintu bus terbuka dan Mikasa buru-buru masuk sebelum ia ditinggal lagi. Supir muda berambut pirang yang duduk didepan kemudi hanya tersenyum melihat Mikasa yang tersengal-sengal.

"Terima kasih mau menungguku Pak Smith," kata Mikasa.

"Mulai hari ini jadwal bus berangkat akan sedikit maju, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu Mikasa." Supir muda itu kembali menancapkan gas dan menjalankan bis. Mikasa lalu menunduk singkat dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang bus.

Gadis itu duduk di pojok kanan deretan bangku bus yang paling belakang, tempat 'langganan' nya setiap berangkat dengan bus pagi. Pada jam-jam tersebut bus masih sangat kosong, hanya setidaknya seperdelapan kursi yang terisi. Gadis itu menengok layar telpon selulernya, _pukul 05.30._

Sang pemilik iris hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, memperhatikan suasana kota Trost di pagi hari dimana matahari bahkan baru menunjukkan sedikit sinarnya di ufuk timur kota. Angin yang menerpa wajah dan poni gadis tersebut terasa semakin dingin, beruntunglah ia memiliki syal pemberian kakaknya yang sekarang sedang kuliah di luar negeri.

Udara terasa tidak sehangat beberapa hari lalu, dedaunan menguning di pepohonan yang berjejer sepanjang jalan mulai gugur dan semua orang tampak mulai mengenakan mantel dan jaket tebal mereka, musim gugur kembali datang.

Bus tersebut berhenti di beberapa halte, semakin matahari merangkak ke atas, semakin penuh pula bus tersebut. Mikasa tidak perlu khawatir dengan sesaknya bus, ia duduk di tempat dimana tidak akan ada yang mendorong-dorongnya dan men'jahili'nya. Paling-paling ia hanya terhimpit karena duduk di paling ujung, namun selebihnya, Mikasa merasa cukup nyaman.

Beginilah rutinitas pagi hari dari seorang gadis yang sekarang bergelar senior di sebuah SMU elit di kota Trost itu. SMU Sina dan rumah Mikasa ada di belahan kota Trost yang berbeda, jauhnya jarak kedua tempat tersebut merupakan alasan gadis itu selalu berangkat pagi-pagi buta.

Hari itu matanya terasa sangat berat, akibat mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk semalaman benar-benar membuatnya kurang tidur. Kepala gadis tersebut terangguk-angguk menahan kantuknya. Akhirnya ia menaruh kepalanya di sisi kiri pundaknya, merasa nyaman dengan posisi tersebut gadis itu mulai masuk ke alam tidurnya.

PLAKK

Sebuah sentilan keras menampar dahinya dan membuat Mikasa terbangun, mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari-cari pelakunya. Ia menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat sosok dihadapannya yang menatapinya tajam.

Seorang lelaki beriris kelabu dengan mantel panjangnya dan rambut hitam belah tengah menatap Mikasa tajam, lelaki itu hanya diam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Mikasapun baru sadar bahwa ia barusan tertidur di pundak lelaki itu, ia lalu mengutuki dirinya didalam hati dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Sial.. tidak harus memukul, bodoh...," gumam Mikasa sambil melirik tajam ke arah lelaki itu.

Bus itu sudah kembali sepi karena kehilangan penumpangnya yang rata-rata turun di halte tengah kota. Playlist lagu yang Mikasa setel dengan headset di telinganya sudah memutar hampir tiga perempatnya. Gadis itu pun bangkit dari duduknya siap-siap turun di halte selanjutnya, lelaki di sampingnya hanya menatapnya singkat lalu Mikasa membuang mukanya, masih kesal dengan sikap lelaki itu.

'HALTE SMU SINA, SMU SINA.

HALTE SMU SINA, SMU SINA'.

Mikasa pun turun dari bus tersebut, tidak lupa membungkukkan badannya pada supir beramput pirang yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya setiap gadis itu turun dari bus. Ia pun menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu, tapi gadis itu merasa ada yang hilang…

Mikasa membelalakkan matanya, ia menampar wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya pelan, "PARTITUR-PARTITURKU!" serunya dalam hati.

PLAKK

Lagi-lagi sesuatu menampar dahinya, sebuah map bening penuh kertas yang terukir not-not musik terjatuh dihadapan Mikasa. Gadis itupun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati lelaki yang duduk disampingnya tadi menatapnya datar dari dalam bus yang mulai berjalan.

Mikasa membalas tatapan lelaki itu dengan jengkel, ia lalu memungut map tersebut dan segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"Apa ia orang baru? Aku baru melihatnya ada di bus hari ini…"

.

.

_**Apa setiap pertemuan selalu mengubah sebuah keadaan?**_

_**Apa setiap pertemuan menyebabkan sebuah senyuman?**_

_._

_._

Langit sudah menampakkan warna oranye terang saat Mikasa menunggu bus untuk pulang. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke syal merah miliknya agar wajahnya terasa lebih hangat.

Penantian nya pun berakhir saat sebuah bus berhenti di halte, gadis itu lantas segera menaiki bus yang kosong tersebut. Mikasa seperti biasa berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya tapi ia melihat seseorang sudah menempatinya.

Lelaki yang tadi pagi, ia ternyata berseragam sekolah SMU Rose.

Mikasa mendengus pelan lalu duduk di pojok kiri deretan bangku tersebut, bersebrangan dengan lelaki itu.

Hanya ada mereka berdua didalam bus, aneh karena biasanya hanya Mikasa sendiri yang ada dalam bus pada jam-jam tersebut. Ia sudah hapal dengan keadaan bus yang ia naiki di setiap jam, pada jam sore menjelang malam ini biasanya tidak ada orang di bus tersebut sampai dua halte berikutnya tapi Mikasa malah mendapati seorang lelaki menempati tempat langganannya.

Mikasa menyadari kalau lelaki itu menatapinya dari tadi, sejak ia masuk kedalam bus. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum kecil entah karena apa dan Mikasa dapat melihatnya dari sudut matanya walaupun ia menatap lurus. Lelaki tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Mikasa.

"Tukar tempat. Kau boleh duduk disana." Pemilik suara bass rendah itu berdiri di hadapan Mikasa sambil menunjuk 'bekas' tempat duduknya. Mikasa pun balas menatap lelaki itu lalu berdiri dan ia sangat terkejut.

"Pfft.." Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Oi gadis raksasa, cepat menyingkir dari sana." Sepertinya lelaki itu mengerti arti tawa kecil Mikasa.

Lelaki itu ternyata memiliki tinggi yang 'sangat kurang' bagi seumurannya dan Mikasa hanya bisa menertawainya dalam hati di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya.

.

.

_**Apa setiap pertemuan dapat dikatakan takdir?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Mikasa selalu berpapasan dengan lelaki berseragam SMU Rose itu.

Lelaki itu pasti akan selalu duduk disamping kursinya setiap pagi. Lelaki itu juga selalu ada di bus sore yang biasanya kosong setiap Mikasa naiki.

Tidak satu hari pun lelaki itu absen dari daftar hadirnya di kepala Mikasa.

"Jadi kau murid SMU Sina?"

Lelaki itu membuka percakapan di bus sore hari itu. Mikasa menatap lelaki yang duduknya selalu bersebrangan dengannya setiap sore tersebut, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Mm, Kau murid SMU Rose kan?"

"Senior lebih tepatnya."

"Kau baru di kota ini?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya baru di bus ini," jawab lelaki itu.

Mikasa kembali menatapnya, kali ini dengan satu alis terangkat, "Maksudmu?"

Lelaki itu melirik Mikasa sekilas lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Aku biasa naik motor menuju sekolah, tapi kakiku sedang terluka sekarang, makanya aku naik bus."

Mikasa pun mengangguk dengan ekspresi 'oh' di wajahnya.

'HALTE KATEDRAL KOTA, KATEDRAL KOTA

HALTE KATEDRAL KOTA, KATEDRAL KOTA'

Mikasa pun memasang Mp3 miliknya, ia melihat orang-orang mulai berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam bus, waktu sendiri mereka berdua pun selesai.

.

.

_**Apa pertemuan dapat menimbulkan suatu perasaan baru?**_

_**Apa pertemuan selalu menimbulkan rasa yang disebut-sebut dengan cinta?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hei.."

Mikasa menolehkan wajahnya pada lelaki yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki tersebut tapi matanya masih bergerak-gerak memperhatikan penumpang yang berdesakan di bus.

"Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman."

"Aku Rivaille." Lelaki itu lalu menunjuk-nunjuk map milik Mikasa, "Kenapa di kertas itu tertulis Armin Arlert?" tanya nya.

"Ah.. itu partitur milik temanku, aku meminjamnya," jawab Mikasa.

"Kau murid divisi musik? Apa kau kenal dengan guru bernama Hanji?"

"Madame Hanji? Tentu saja, dia-"

Mulai dari hari itu Mikasa dan 'Rivaille' mulai bercakap-cakap setiap mereka berada didalam bus.

Rivaille pun selalu duduk disamping gadis itu setiap pagi maupun sore, menambah pengetahuan tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Tak jarang keduanya tertawa karena lelucon dan hobi mereka yang sama. Sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin, dan kedua remaja itu tampak seperti sepasang remaja yang sangat dekat.

Hari itu salju turun untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan mereka seperti biasa membicarakan hal-hal berbau beladiri dan musik.

Uap karena udara dingin keluar dari mulut Rivaille, tak jarang ia mengusap kedua tangannya dan menaikkan kerah mantel tebalnya. Mikasa menatapi bibir lelaki itu yang hampir berubah menjadi keunguan.

Gadis itu membuka lipatan syalnya lalu menyampirkannya ke leher Rivaille namun tidak melepaskannya dari lehernya.

"Bibirmu membiru bodoh," ujar Mikasa dan membuat Rivaille sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya terasa sedikit panas.

"Itu karena kau selalu membuka jendelanya bodoh." Rivaille menarik syal Mikasa pelan agar tidak lepas dari leher pemiliknya dan menutupi lehernya sendiri dengan setengah dari kain lembut tersebut.

Mereka pun memejamkan mata menunggu bus sampai menuju sekolah mereka yang masih memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi, merasakan kehangatan dari syal merah yang membalut keduanya.

.

.

_Memang bukanlah awal pertemuan yang romantis.._

_Awal pertemuan tanpa satu kata pun terucap dari keduanya.._

_Namun pertemuan selanjutnya akan selalu 'mengubah'…_

_Entah keadaan, kesan, atau bahkan 'perasaan' seseorang._

_Yang membuat kita berpikir, apakah ini semua takdir yang ditentukan oleh yang ada di atas sana?_

_Pada akhirnya pertemuan akan mendekatkan dua manusia, mendekatkan pandangan mereka dan mendekatkan hati mereka._

_Pertemuanlah yang mengawali semua, awal dari sebuah perasaan terindah di muka bumi ini._

_Cinta._

_Apa pertemuan ini telah menibulkan cinta..?_

_._

_._

_TAPI.._

* * *

_**Apa semua pertemuan selalu diakhiri oleh perpisahan?**_

* * *

"Kakiku sudah sembuh."

Mereka saling bertatapan, tapi gadis itu memecahkan suasana dengan menendang bagian pergelangan kaki Rivaille.

"Katanya sembuh."

"Oi gadis raksasa, berani sekali kau." Dan mereka pun mulai ber'perang' sepatu, berusaha menghancurkan sepatu satu sama lain.

"Besok mungkin, aku sudah menaiki motorku kembali. Baguslah.. aku lelah dengan sesaknya bus ini," kata Rivaille dan Mikasa pun berhenti menyerang kakinya.

"Bagus juga bagiku, tidak ada pengganggu lagi di bus ini," kata Mikasa lalu memasang headset di telinga sebelah kirinya.

Rivaille menarik kabel headset Mikasa dan memasang sebelahnya di telinga kanannya.

"Aku selalu penasaran dengan lagu-lagu yang kau dengar," kata Rivaille dan Mikasa hanya mendengus pelan menyalakan playlistnya.

"…"

"Ini.. lagu.." Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lagu ciptaanku, aku menciptakan lagu-lagu klasik untuk kudengarkan sendiri."

Rivaille lalu menatap Mikasa, "Tidak buruk.."

Mikasa memperhatikan matahari terbenam yang tampak dari jendela samping kanannya. Ia meniup-niup telapak tangannya yang terasa membeku karena udara dingin tapi yang ia rasakan malah sebuah genggaman.

Jemari Rivaille ditelusupkan di sela-sela jemari Mikasa, menyatukan kedua tangan itu, membuat rasa hangat menjalar di keduanya.

Tidak ada komentar.

Keduanya sama-sama membisu, tidak menolak maupun melepas genggamannya.

'HALTE DISTRIK 35 DISTRIK 35

HALTE DISTRIK 35 DISTRIK 35'

Rivaille melepas genggaman tangan mereka, lalu tersenyum kecil walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat pada Mikasa. Mikasa memperhatikan punggung itu menjauh dan ia melihat lelaki itu turun dari bus, kemudian bus pun kembali berjalan.

Mikasa pelan-pelan bergumam sendiri memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di jendela,

"Sampai jumpa.. Rivaille."

.

.

_**Tapi..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keesokannya Mikasa merasa keadaan kembali menjadi semula, rutinitas sehari-harinya kembali menjadi normal.

Tidak ada lagi perkelahian kecil, tidak ada lagi kataan kotor, tidak ada lagi candaan..

Tidak ada lagi Rivaille.

Bus itu berhenti di sebuah halte, halte dimana biasanya Rivaille naik. Mikasa tidak menemukan sosok itu disana, tapi gadis itu sedikit senang dengan pertemuan yang tiba-tiba ini. Awalnya ia merasa kesal dengan sikap lelaki itu di awal, tapi ia mulai merasakan adanya kelembutan dan kehangatan dari lelaki beriris kelabu tersebut.

Ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya, kembali tidur menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela yang tertutup.

Yah..

'_Dimana ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan'_

BRAKK BRAKK

.

.

_**Tapi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"OI MIKASA!" teriak sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal. Gadis yang merasa dipanggil itupun membuka jendela dan menengok keluar.

* * *

_**Perpisahan adalah sebuah pilihan.**_

* * *

"Ri-rivaille?"

* * *

_**Dan setiap manusia berhak memilih pilihannya sendiri.**_

* * *

"Turun dari sana, cepat!"

Mikasapun segera lari menuju pintu bus yang mulai berjalan lagi tapi bus itu kembali berhenti ketika supir itu melihat Mikasa berlari.

"Aku turun disini."

* * *

_**Pilihan itulah yang membedakan setiap pertemuan di dunia ini.**_

_**Karena setiap orang berbeda, setiap hati berbeda, maka setiap perasaan pasti akan berbeda.**_

* * *

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan bagus menyuruhku turun dari sana." Mikasa menatap Rivaille jengkel yang sekarang sedang duduk santai diatas motor _sport_nya.

"Dasar gadis raksasa.." Rivaille menpuk-nepuk tempat kosong dibelakangnya.

"Tentu saja aku punya alasan bagus, bodoh."

Mikasa menghampiri Rivaille, "Kau memang penuh dengan kejutan, pendek."

Sudut bibir Rivaille terangkat membentuk senyum nakal di wajahnya, bibirnya pun menyentuh pipi gadis di hadapannya yang terkejut dengan perbuatannya itu. Rivaille lalu memindahkan ciumannya dari pipi ke bibir gadis itu tapi belum menyentuhnya.

"Jangan memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu saat aku menciummu, Mikasa."

* * *

_**Kisah pertemuan mereka pun akan memiliki awal dan akhir sendiri.**_

* * *

Wajah Mikasa memerah seketika dan ia langsung menatap Rivaille yang hanya berjarak beberapa mm dari hidungnya.

Sebuah senyum nakal lagi-lagi terbentuk di wajah Rivaille, ia makin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Mikasa dan menahan punggung gadis itu.

"Aku selalu suka melihat wajahmu yang memerah."

Bibir merekapun menyatu, Rivaille dengan lembut mencium bibir Mikasa dan gadis itu membalas ciumannya. Mereka hanya berciuman sebentar, karena Mikasa mendorong Rivaille mengisyaratkan bahwa banyak orang yang melihat mereka.

Rivaille terseyum kecil dan mencium dahinya singkat, ia lalu mengisyaratkan Mikasa untuk duduk.

Kemudian Rivaille melemparkan sebuah helm pada Mikasa.

"Pakai itu, dan pegang erat-erat. Kau tidak mau jatuh kan?"

"Aku tahu pendek."

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

HAI SEMUANYA. LIGHT DISINI.

Makasih udah mau baca fic ini :D *sedikit curhat ini post tengah malem*

saya benar-benar bergombal ria disini *ketawacolossal*

Tapi bener2 pengen bikin rivamika dengan cerita begini ada scene yg sentil itu mirip dengan winter sonata, tapi sisanya bener2 beda kaaaan *puppy eyes* saya jga baru sadar mirip pas baca ulang +_+

Bagi yang nunggu apdet Humanity's strongest, mungkin bakal telat minggu ini *MAAFKAN DAKU*

sebagai gantinya ini makanan pengganjel bagi yang laper rivamika diluar sana :)

DAN, MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA :D

Saya tunggu Review kalian semua *lempar kiss sepanjang layar*


End file.
